


Two Wings

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, M/M, Smut, angstish?, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re all dead because of you!!”</p><p>Freezing at those words, Erwin didn’t react in time to protect himself, but less than a second later he realized that he didn’t need to either.</p><p>The dull thud of Levi’s right fist meeting the wooden floor beside Erwin’s head echoed through the room and his left fell on Erwin’s broad chest. The Squad Leader’s eyes opened wide, air hitched in his lungs and lead filled his guts.</p><p>“So why…” Levi breathed out, bowing his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and it took Erwin less time than it takes to breathe in to realize that the smaller man was shivering, “Why can’t I hate you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin. They belong to the amazing Isayama-sensei.

* * *

Erwin stood in front of the door leading into Levi's room.

It has been less than five hours since they returned from the expedition, and Erwin hasn’t seen the smaller man ever since they reached the Survey Corps’ Headquarters since Erwin immediately followed after Commander Shadis with the other Squad Leaders to give their oral reports at Central Command.

 _‘Is he in there?’_  he couldn’t help but wonder, his heart still aching, because Erwin couldn’t get the image of Levi kneeling on the ground among decaying Titans out of his mind.  _‘Has he left?’_  Erwin closed his eyes and fisted his hands by his sides, remembering the  _insanity_  in that silver gaze as Levi charged at him with no regard to his own life, ignoring the possibility of Mike jumping to defend Erwin if the blond Squad Leader failed to evade Levi’s blades.

_‘I don’t have the right to blame him if he leaves.’_

He opened his eyes, head ducked and bared teeth tightly clenched as the sight of Isabel’s head and Farlan’s upper body flashed in front of his eyes.

Back there he could keep his composure, the only thing on his mind being getting Levi out of there alive. He may have said that he did it for the sake of humanity - that he manipulated everything so that they could continue investigating the Titans to one day give mankind the freedom it once had.

But the ugly truth was that he  _has_  gotten Levi’s friends - his only family - killed. The truth was that maybe - just maybe - they could have survived if they knew that the documents were in Zackly’s hands. If only they were concentrating on staying alive and not on getting those documents from Erwin then maybe… just  _maybe_ … Levi would still have his family with him.

Erwin gave a promise a long time ago to never regret a decision he made for the sake of humanity.

But right then he was so very close to breaking that oath.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his stance, prepared for whatever he would find on the other side of that door, Erwin raised his right hand and knocked three times firmly.

“Levi?” he called out as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob, shortly waiting for an answer. When it didn’t come, Erwin forced down a difficult swallow and turned the knob. “I’m getting in,” he warned as he pushed the door open, walking into the room, squinting in the darkness.

The only source of light in the room was the candle burning on a small desk under the window between the two bunk-beds, and Erwin felt as though a steel hand gripped his heart when he saw two bags at the feet of the bed to the right, knowing they belonged to Isabel and Farlan.

He glanced around the room, squinting in the darkness, but he could find no trace of Levi. Eyes slipping closed, Erwin bowed his head and fisted his hands by his sides. Letting go of a frustrated huff, he turned on his heel, mentally preparing himself for a talk with Shadis about signing Levi out of the Corps and making sure the raven-haired man wouldn’t be prosecuted.

“What are you doing here?” the dull, monotone voice Erwin has so gotten used to hearing made him snap out of his thoughts and stop mid-step, and the Squad Leader raised his head, eyes widening in slight surprise at the sight of Levi standing in the doorway, back-lit by the light of the oil-lamps lining the walls of the hallway.

“Levi?” Erwin murmured, honestly surprised to see the man still there, especially since Levi looked as though he was ready for bed. 

He wasn’t wearing his uniform. Instead he was dressed in a pair of loose, gray pants which appeared to be old but well-kept, and they hung low on Levi’s slim hips. The man must have gotten out of the shower because his hair was still damp, appearing somehow  _fluffy_  and there was a white towel draped over Levi’s shoulders, although it did little to hide the former gang-leader’s muscled body, formed by hours of using the 3D Maneuver Gear.

“I won’t ask you again,” Levi bit out, eyebrows narrowing in a dark scowl as he marched into the room, walking past Erwin who turned on his heel, gaze never leaving the smaller man who took the towel from around his shoulders and tossed it on the table before he sharply took a seat in the chair in front of it and crossed his arms and legs, head turned away from Erwin, shadowed gaze focused on the burning candle.

“I came to see if you were al-”

“Alright?” interjected the silver-eyed man, voice low and somehow threatening as he deigned Erwin with a sideways glance, eyes appearing like molten silver in the light of the candles. “Get over yourself, Squad Leader  _Erwin Smith_ ,” Levi drawled, corners of his lips curling up in a sneer and nose wrinkling in distaste, “Or is it  _Captain_  Erwin Smith now, hm?”

“Levi, please…” Erwin attempted to come up with something to say, but found himself sorely lacking for the first time in a while.

“Or have you already climbed to  _Commander_?” Levi slowly stood up, staring at Erwin from under messy bangs, eyes like daggers glimmering in the darkness, and Erwin felt like he was standing in front of a wild animal ready to pounce. “You  _do_  have all the qualifications, don’t you?”

“Levi!” Erwin snapped, watching almost enchanted as Levi’s expression morphed into one Erwin couldn’t name, because it was far beyond hate, far beyond despise, far beyond anything Erwin has ever seen aimed at himself. “Please,” he spoke, unconsciously rising his hands. “You have every right to be angry with me. You have every right to hate me, but-”

“But  _what_?!” thundered Levi, and it took everything Erwin had not to step away from the smaller man when he advanced towards Erwin, taking a single step forward, hands fisted by his sides as searing rage rolled off of him in waves. “What could you  _possibly_  have to say that could be of  _any_  consequence to me?!”

“Levi, I did this-”

“I don’t fucking care!” the silence which settled between them after that outburst fell upon Erwin like a hammer. He half expected someone to run into the room to check what the ruckus was all about, only to be faced with the horrible truth.

This part of the barracks was occupied by Levi’s squad. The fact that no one came running reminded Erwin quite efficiently that Levi was the only one left - that he was the only one who survived. 

And it made Erwin’s guts twist.

He had justified his actions by telling himself that he managed to stop the disbandment of the Survey Corps, that they would still get a chance to go beyond the walls and do their best to find something -  _anything_  that would validate their losses, prove to  _everyone_  that there was a life waiting for them outside these walls, that there was something  _bigger_  than their fear of Titans out there, and that someday -  _one day_  - they would be free of the monstrosities that brought them to this miserable existence.

But faced with Levi - faced with the man that lived a life of survival, who fought for his life on a daily basis and who lost his only family because of Erwin’s decisions, the Squad Leader couldn’t find it in himself to keep his oath in mind.

“I can only say that I am sorry,” Erwin finally spoke, his hands lowering to his sides, but in the next moment he had to rise them again, because Levi charged at him with the force Erwin never faced before coming from a human.

“I don’t care!!” Levi’s voice broke, his scream of utter anguish echoing through the silence, and Erwin was left with no other choice but to defend himself from fists coming at him with shocking speed. “I don’t care about your shitty apologies!” 

Erwin grunted, crossing his forearms in front of his face when Levi jumped and aimed at it with a round kick, before landing with the grace of a cat and swinging his right fist back.

Erwin stumbled out of the room and into the hallway, managing to catch Levi’s fist and spin them around, but before he could pin the smaller man to the wall, Levi planted his knee in Erwin’s stomach effectively making him let go as he tripped backwards into the room.

“They’re  _dead_!!” a fist collided with Erwin’s right cheek and he fell on the floor, skidding backwards, and he looked up, reflexively raising his hands when Levi suddenly straddled him, right fist rushing towards Erwin’s face. “They’re all dead because of  _you_!!”

Freezing at those words, Erwin didn’t react in time to protect himself, but less than a second later he realized that he didn’t need to either.

The dull  _thud_  of Levi’s right fist meeting the wooden floor beside Erwin’s head echoed through the room and his left fell on Erwin’s broad chest. The Squad Leader’s eyes opened wide, air hitched in his lungs and lead filled his guts.

“So  _why_ …” Levi breathed out, bowing his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and it took Erwin less time than it takes to breathe in to realize that the smaller man was shivering, “Why can’t I hate you?” Levi’s voice broke as he bowed forward, left hand fisting in Erwin’s shirt and right on the Squad Leader’s shoulder, and Erwin’s lips parted in shock when a few crystalline drops fell on his chest, soaking into his shirt.

“Why can’t I hate you?” Levi choked out, voice laced with pain, and without really thinking about it Erwin wrapped his hands around the smaller man’s arms, a shiver wrecking his body when he felt how cold Levi was.

“Levi-”

“Tell me!” Levi raised his head sharply, looking straight into Erwin’s eyes, and for a moment Erwin thought he would rather have it that Levi continued hitting him. He would have rather suffered the raven-haired man beating the shit out of him and leaving him somewhere a bloody pulp, than be target of those glassy, silver eyes which looked at him as though he held all the answers. “Why can’t I hate you, Erwin? Why can’t I blame you for  _anything_?” he stressed out, pain lacing his words, “Because I want to - I want to hate you  _so much_  that it-”

Levi’s words died on his tongue when he found himself on his back looking up at Erwin with shock written over every line of his face. Erwin had Levi’s hands pinned above the smaller man’s head, his own wrapped around thin wrists, and he could feel the press of Levi’s knees against his sides, kneeling between the smaller man’s parted, bent legs.

“Then  _hate_  me,” Erwin pressed out through his teeth and Levi’s eyes widened, his jaw going slack as he stared at the devastated expression on Erwin’s handsome face.

Levi has never - not even for a  _second_  - thought that Erwin could make such an expression. He thought the man emotionless, incapable of feeling anything other than this sense of  _purpose_  - this  _drive_  urging him forward to always keep looking for ways to free mankind.

Levi had seen that Erwin cared about his men, otherwise people wouldn’t follow him with such reverence and Shadis wouldn’t show such an amount of obvious respect towards the blond, but Levi didn’t believe - didn’t  _want_  to believe that there was more to Erwin Smith than he at first thought.

And now, staring in those sky-like, glassy blues, full of guilt and despair, feeling the warmth and the strength of the body looming above him - after having learned exactly  _why_  Erwin did what he had done - Levi truly couldn’t find a reason to hate the man.

Erwin was right. He was right when he told Levi that the only creatures bearing any fault in any of this were the Titans. They were the ones who forced humanity to hide behind walls. They were the ones who made them into prey, who hunted them like animals when it was the  _Titans_  that should be hunted down and destroyed.

And Erwin was ready - he was ready to discard his own humanity, ready to suffer hatred from anyone and everyone if it meant that humanity would have freedom again.

He was ready to carry the blood of hundreds on his hands if it meant humanity would survive and prevail.

“ _Hate me_ ,” Erwin pressed out in a thick, wavering voice, and Levi forced down a difficult swallow, feeling as though he was pushing rocks down his throat. “If it will mean that you will fight, if it will mean that you will survive if only to one day have a chance to kill me then  _hate_  me!”

Levi could feel the heat rolling off of Erwin, he could feel the minute shivers wrecking the strong, proud form, words spilling off of Erwin’s lips cutting him like knives.

 _‘Kill him?’_  Levi thought as finally -  _finally_  his thoughts and feelings found order again.  _‘As though I ever could…’_

“I will carry it!” Erwin spoke quietly, letting go of Levi’s wrists to fist his hands on either side of Levi’s head in a vain attempt to conceal the shivers trailing over his body, but Levi’s knees were still pressed against thick thighs, and he could feel it.

And he finally understood who Erwin Smith really was.

“I will carry the weight of your hatred!” Erwin bowed his head, eyes slipping shut, and he finally breathed out. It took everything he had not to sag on top of Levi because of the sudden weakness overwhelming him. “Just  _help_  me.” Erwin wasn’t even aware of those words passing his lips in a voice hardly louder than the whisper of a summer breeze through tall oak boughs.

His eyes snapped open though, and air hitched in his lungs when his face was cupped within two callused, long fingered hands, and he allowed them to push his head up, looking at the impassive face of Levi whose eyes gazed upon him as they haven’t until that moment.

There was no hatred in them. There was no kindness or understanding. Levi’s eyes were unreadable, just like they had been the first time Erwin gazed into them, before he brought Levi to the Survey Corps, before his training started, before their first mission together…

Before Erwin’s decisions killed the only family Levi had left.

“How far are you willing to go to save humanity?” Levi asked and Erwin stilled completely, although he didn’t have to think hard for an answer.

“As far as I will be able to with my own two legs.” Erwin saw something flash in Levi’s eyes in response to his words, a shiver trailing down Erwin’s back when Levi caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“They may not take you far,” Levi spoke, lips hardly parting to let words pass them, and Erwin couldn’t help but allow his lips to tilt into a small smile.

“Not everyone can fly as high as you can.”

“Tche…” Levi’s hands slipped to Erwin’s neck, thumbs tracing his throat as the tips of his fingers lightly scraped his undercut. “What use is there of the wings on your back if you cannot use them?” Levi’s head tilted to the side and Erwin swallowed thickly when Levi’s thumbs pressed into the hollow of his neck.

“They may be too difficult for me to carry,” Erwin whispered and those silver eyes met his blue ones again. His gaze flickered to thin lips when a tongue peeked out to lick them, and warmth settled in his stomach.

“And if I take one?” Levi spoke as his hands fisted in the collar of Erwin’s jacket, the smaller man - unconsciously or not - pulling Erwin closer.

“You would fly higher than you already do.” Erwin framed Levi’s head with his forearms, his heart beating ever faster as the younger man’s thighs pressed against the Squad Leader’s sides.

“Would it be easier for you?” Levi asked and Erwin slowly breathed out bowing his head until he connected his forehead with Levi’s.

“I would be able to keep up with you,” he murmured as his eyes slipped closed, and a shiver wrecked his body when Levi cupped his face again, fingers digging into the tender skin behind Erwin’s ears.

“Then I will carry it,” Erwin pressed his teeth tightly together, relief such as he never felt in his life washing over him and rendering him speechless, “And I’ll catch you if your wing becomes too heavy.” 

Erwin chuckled weakly and moved his head to press his forehead against Levi’s right temple, feeling the soft puffs of air caressing his neck.

“Just make sure you don’t fall with me,” Erwin murmured and Levi scoffed, the Squad Leader raising his head to look down at the younger man.

“Don’t worry,” Levi answered, staring straight into those blue eyes which seemed to have captured the vast beauty of the sky Levi glimpsed for the first time when this man took his hand and led him out from the Underground. “You won’t die until I kill you,” Erwin’s heart clenched within his chest, mouth going dry when a smirk tilted Levi’s lips and those silver eyes seemed to darken, “and if I die before I manage to do that…”

Erwin closed his eyes when Levi raised his right hand to brush a strand of sun-kissed gold away from Erwin’s forehead, tips of his fingers caressing the blond’s temple and shell of his ear.

“I’ll make sure to die in front of you.”

Erwin licked his lips, the finality of Levi’s words making him feel something he thought he never would again, a sort of security -  _safety_  which he forgot a long time ago. A gust of wind danced through the open window brushing over them, and Levi shivered under the Squad Leader making thick eyebrows narrow.

“Are you cold?” Erwin asked quietly, and Levi hummed as he tucked his fingers under the leather strap going over Erwin’s chest.

“Death’s touch is never warm,” Levi answered and cupped Erwin's face again, a smirk tilting his lips. “But maybe…” he caressed one high cheekbone with his thumb, tongue darting out to wet dry lips, a wavering breath passing them when Erwin titled his head to the side to press a lingering kiss against Levi’s fingers.

Such a reverent, spontaneous action, and yet it made Levi’s heart beat quicker.

“Maybe you’ll be able to make it warm,  _Erwin Smith._ ”

Not knowing what to say - not  _wanting_  to say anything - Erwin did what he secretly wanted to do for weeks now.

Their lips met in a kiss which quickly turned desperate. Levi grunted into the hot cavern of Erwin’s mouth when the Squad Leader fisted his right hand in raven locks and tugged Levi’s head back, blunt teeth biting down Levi’s chin and neck.

“Not on the floor, fucktard!” Levi bit out and Erwin moved back, dilated eyes looking at Levi with promises that ignited something deep within him, and when the blond climbed to his knees, Levi quickly sat up and scurried backwards and to his feet, Erwin following close behind.

Levi turned on his heel his hands landing on Erwin’s chest and the Squad Leader cocked an eyebrow at the raven-haired man who answered with a dull stare, nimble fingers slipping under the harness on Erwin’s chest and undoing it quickly.

“I’m not a common whore you can fuck with your clothes on,” Levi muttered, and Erwin let go of a deep, reverberating chuckle as he wrapped his hands around thin wrists and tugged Levi’s hands away from his chest.

“I never thought of you as one,” he said, keeping his eyes locked with Levi’s as he slowly undid the buckles holding the harnesses together. Levi took a seat on the bed, lips parting as the taller man undressed slowly, slipping his boots off before the harnesses met the floor.

By the time Erwin’s fingers reached the buttons of his shirt, Levi was already painfully hard, but he was unable to do anything but watch as Erwin slipped the shirt off of his shoulders. Moving reflexively, Levi sat up, hooking his fingers in the loops of Erwin’s trousers and pulling him closer until the man stood between Levi’s parted legs.

“Levi-”

“Shut up,” the younger muttered, doing quick work of the buttons before he slipped the offending piece of clothing down muscled thighs together with the briefs, and Erwin braced his arms on the fence of the top-bed, licking his lips and swallowing audibly when his almost achingly hard cock was freed from the confines of his clothes.

Sky-like eyes turned Prussian blue when callused hands wrapped around his hard length and Levi blew warm air over the head before pressing his tongue against it and slowly twisting his wrists, and it took every single piece of Erwin's self-control to keep himself standing.

He rested his forehead on the edge of the top-bed, fingers wrapping around the wooden fence, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open, gaze trained on the pair of soft lips which slowly wrapped around the head of his member.

The slight grunt which escaped Levi sent vibrations up Erwin’s spine, and the Squad Leader grunted, right hand falling down to cup the back of Levi’s head only for those sharp silver eyes to look up through tussled bangs, a clear warning written in the moonlight-like gaze.

 _‘There’s no way I can take all off it,’_  Levi thought to himself, the head of the thick length heavy on his tongue as he teased the slit already leaking pre-come with the tip of it, feeling the blond’s hand carding encouragingly through his hair.  _‘And here I thought he was a chaste virgin.’_  He almost chuckled in amusement, and he would have if he wasn’t concentrating on keeping his lips tucked around his teeth.

Erwin gasped and barely stopped himself from bucking his hips when Levi dragged his thumbs down the thick vein on the underside of Erwin’s cock, smearing saliva which dripped down his chin over the thick length.

“God… Levi…” the blond grunted, pressing his teeth tightly together and closing his eyes when Levi hollowed his cheeks and  _sucked_ , Erwin almost losing what little control he had left, especially when one slender hand slipped between strong thighs and palmed his sack, thumb pressing against the bottom of his cock. Levi flicked his hand  _just right_  as he took a bit more of the big member into his mouth, only to be pushed back a moment later his eyes widening when within  _seconds_  Erwin slipped out of his trousers and briefs.

Levi crawled backwards on the bed while Erwin climbed it slowly, a smirk tilting his lips as he loomed over Levi.

“I forgot how small these bunk-beds are,” he commented, eyes glimmering with mirth as he placed his hands on the underside of Levi’s knees and tugged him closer, even though Levi had no more room to run.

“It’s not the bed it’s you, overgrown idiot,” Levi grumbled although it lacked malice, and he showed no resistance when Erwin tucked his fingers under the waistband of Levi’s pants, smirking when he found out that the smaller man wore no briefs under them.

Erwin tossed the pants to the side not caring where they would land before he focused his full attention on Levi, eyes racking over the pale skin marred with thin scars and bruises perfectly copying the harnesses of their gear.

“You wear your harness too tight,” he commented, tracing the bruises with the tips of his fingers, noting that they’ve long turned to calluses, the darker skin harder under his tender, exploring touch. He looked up when Levi shivered after Erwin’s fingers caressed the lines of bruising dangerously close to the younger’s straining need.

“If I don’t they’ll slip off,” Levi answered, sounding breathless, voice deeper and thicker, and Erwin hummed as he slid his hands up Levi’s sides, ignoring the smaller man’s achingly hard sex in favor of mapping out his torso with his fingers and lips, tongue tracing the hard lines of Levi’s abs before he reached one hardened nipple and took it between his teeth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. “Don’t - not there!” Levi gasped but his body betrayed him as he arched up into Erwin, long fingers grabbing fistfuls of Erwin’s hair.

“Didn’t think you’d be so sensitive here,” Erwin murmured as he slipped his right hand between their bodies, bracing his weight on his left, and he wrapped it around Levi’s cock, teasing the head with his thumb as he nipped on the silver-eyed man’s chest, lapping at the small beads of sweat rolling down skin stretched taut over hard muscles.

“Erwin…  _don’t!”_  Levi’s hands fell from Erwin’s hair to fist in the pillow under his head when Erwin twisted his wrist and bit into the right nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

Shifting lower and settling on the small bed to the best of his abilities, Erwin placed a small kiss on one jutting hipbone, a shiver trailing down his spine when Levi let go of a breathless moan. He hadn’t thought the raven-haired man would be so vocal, but he couldn’t find a single complaining bone in his body.

Levi’s heart almost stopped when he looked down and saw Erwin spitting into his hand and rubbing the saliva over his fingers, their eyes meeting as the blond wrapped his left hand around Levi’s weeping member, smearing the pre-come gathered at the slit around the head, left arm lying bent on Levi’s stomach, weighing him down, and even though Levi knew what was coming he still wasn’t prepared for when Erwin closed succulent lips around the head of the smaller man’s cock, right hand sliding between Levi’s thighs to tease his entrance.

“Fuck…” Levi breathed out digging his head into the pillow as he covered his mouth with his left hand, right fisting around the rod of the wooden headboard. He wanted to move, he wanted to buck his hips, but Erwin was pinning him down quite successfully.

When the older man started bobbing his head, taking more and more of the hard length into his mouth, Levi’s eyes rolled back and he fisted his left hand to bite into it - a vain attempt to keep himself quiet - but even that wasn’t enough when one saliva-slick, thick finger slowly pushed into him, and a keening whine escaped him.

Erwin moaned around the cock in his mouth, his own member twitching against his stomach and he slowly pushed another finger into the tight heat, warmth coiling in his guts and his mouth watering at the sounds escaping Levi despite his best efforts to remain quiet.

Curling his fingers just a bit, Erwin found what he was looking for, his discovery confirmed when Levi cried out around his fist and came down Erwin’s throat, the blond moving back purposefully and catching a few drops of Levi’s cum on his tongue, savoring the salty aroma of the man he would soon make his.

Still slowly moving his fingers in and out of the constricting heat, Erwin shifted around until he laid sprawled beside Levi, tucking his right leg between the younger man’s as he nibbled on the pale column of Levi’s neck.

“Can I?” he asked, hardly holding back from just flipping Levi over and burying himself balls deep within the tight heat, but knowing that Levi would most probably castrate him with a tea-spoon if he did anything without the raven’s permission.

“Yeah, yeah, just…  _fuck_!” whatever Levi wanted to say ended up as a curse when Erwin pulled his fingers out of the loosened channel before settling between Levi’s legs, the smaller man spreading them as much as he could, hooking his legs on Erwin’s hips. “You’re too fucking big!” he blurted out and Erwin chuckled, every muscle in his body coiling as he braced his weight on his left forearm, spitting into his right hand before he slipped it between them, spreading the saliva over his achingly hard cock, hissing as his hips bucked.

Erwin ducked his head, connecting his forehead with Levi’s only to open his eyes when he felt trembling hands fist in his hair. In the next moment Levi slightly titled his head up, pressing his lips against Erwin’s, and the Squad Leader grunted as he aligned the head of his cock with Levi’s entrance.

It took everything Erwin had - every single piece of control he could muster - to stop himself from falling over the edge right away.

“Fuck!” Levi choked out, holding his breath even though he  _knew_  he shouldn’t, forcing himself to relax.  _‘He’s too fucking big! He’ll never fit!’_  he thought frantically, feeling each and every bump of the rock hard  _monstrosity_  pushing into him. “Er-win…  _god_!”

“Breathe…” Erwin whispered, tucking his right arm under Levi and hugging him closer as the smaller man wrapped his arms around Erwin’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the muscles of his back. 

Knowing he wouldn’t get any further until Levi relaxed, Erwin slowly pulled out until only the head of his hard sex remained within Levi, rolling his hips just a bit, listening to the muffled gasps and mewls escaping the smaller man as more and more of Erwin’s thick length pushed into him the more he relaxed.

“Damn it!” Levi gasped, hiding his face in Erwin’s neck, shivering when his lover started littering soothing kisses over his shoulder, nibbling on his neck.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Erwin closed his eyes, snapping his hips sharply forward, and Levi threw his head back with a choked up, breathless cry, eyes wide, lips parted, cheeks tinted with a heavy blush and saliva trailing down his chin.

“Shhhh….” Erwin soothed lovingly as he stilled, holding Levi close to his body, ignoring the dull pain in his back, knowing that there were marks made by Levi’s nails on his shoulder-blades. “Breathe, Levi…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Levi pressed out through tightly clenched teeth, his hands fisting in Erwin’s hair as he pulled him closer, connecting their foreheads. “What the  _fuck_  did they feed you with when you were a kid?!” Levi’s voice was weak and tight, his whole body was trembling and his thighs were pressed against Erwin’s ribs so tightly that the older man thought Levi might break them.

“I know,” he murmured, lapping at his lover’s neck and kissing down one heaving shoulder, concentrating completely on Levi, because if he lost his concentration even for a  _second_  he was certain that he wouldn’t last for long.

“Damn it…” Levi breathed out, slowly -  _ever so slowly_  starting to get used to the huge member inside him, feeling its heat pulsating within him, his tight channel constricting around it, and he had to give it to Erwin, mentally praising the man for his iron-hard control. “Will you move or do you need a written invitation?” he pressed out and felt Erwin sag against him.

Erwin raised his head, dilated blues meeting glassy silver eyes, and he pulled his arm from under Levi, the smaller man relaxing into the hard mattress, his eyes widening when Erwin gently cupped his face within his right hand, caressed his cheek with his thumb and leaned down, pressing his lips against Levi’s in a kiss which shook something deep inside the younger man.

Levi didn’t have time to dwell on it, because moments later Erwin framed Levi’s head with strong forearms, slowly pulling out of the tight channel only to snap his hips forward, breathing out sharply and grunting while Levi gasped and curled towards the man, fumbling until he dug his fingers into the firm muscles of Erwin’s shoulders.

The pace was slow and yet hard, each thrust wrecking Levi’s body with pleasure, the sting of the stretch fading in comparison, but it wasn’t enough. 

As though he read Levi’s mind Erwin stilled and shifted around, climbing to his knees as he tucked his left arm under Levi’s right knee, fisting his right hand in the pillow above Levi’s head, and the only thing Levi could do was hold on, as Erwin quickened the pace, each thrust hard and fast, the thick cock within him brushing against his prostate and pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

With a small whimper, Levi snuck his right hand between them, wrapping it around his cock, pumping it in time with Erwin’s frantic thrusts, knowing he was close.

But what brought Levi over the edge - what pushed him into an orgasm such as he never experienced before, was when he managed to open his eyes to look up, finding those darkened blues staring down at him intently, watching him as though Erwin was trying to cut every single line of Levi’s face into his memory, and just like that Levi came for the second time that night, a few pearly beads falling on his stomach.

Unable to hold back anymore, Erwin pushed inside the constricting channel one last time, emptying his load within the welcoming heat, his hips twitching uncontrollably and mind going blank for a moment. He managed to catch himself on his hands, arms trembling with strain as he breathed through his orgasm, slowly pulling out of Levi and collapsing to his side, the younger man managing to sneak his right leg from under the older man before Erwin could crush it with his superior weight.

For a few long moments they just laid there, side by side, shoulders heaving and bodies still trembling.

Erwin slowly opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and his eyebrows narrowed when a shiver wrecked Levi’s body.

“You’re still cold,” he murmured, placing his right hand on Levi’s stomach, and the younger man turned his head towards Erwin, eyes like a solar eclipse racking over Erwin’s face, and it immediately became clear to Erwin that Levi was thinking hard about something…

Or as hard as he could in his current condition.

Obviously deciding that thinking would bring him nowhere, Levi scoffed and slowly turned towards Erwin, the Squad Leader’s eyes widening when the smaller man buried his face in Erwin’s broad chest, although the blond didn’t hesitate in wrapping his right arm around the smaller frame, his left folded under his head.

“You’re warm,” Levi mumbled and Erwin’s lips tilted up into a small smile.

“I don’t mind,” he answered, tightening his hold on Levi. “Are you alright?”

“Tche…” Levi curled closer to Erwin, his hands tucked between their bodies, and he pushed his feet between Erwin’s calves soaking in the warmth of the older man. “I refuse to comment on that, you fucking  _giant_.”

Erwin suppressed laughter at that, ducking his head to press a kiss to the crown of Levi’s head. Silence settled between them, both too tired and sated to think, much less talk. Erwin was just about to fall asleep when quietly spoken words reached his ears.

“I meant it, you know?” a slight frown marred Erwin’s face as he tried to figure out what Levi was talking about. “The only way you’re allowed to die is if I am the one who kills you.” Erwin’s heartbeat stuttered and a shiver trailed down his back.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his nose in Levi’s hair, the meaning behind those words - the truth and depth of Levi’s pain, of the suffering Erwin only caught a  _glimpse_ of - leaving Erwin breathless.  

“Erwin?” he moved back when Levi raised his head, silver eyes looking at the Squad Leader with something yet unnamed. “I mean it. You can’t die before I do.”

Erwin nodded minutely, knowing that he couldn’t promise that, and he hugged Levi to his chest when the raven-haired man settled comfortably against him, the other part of Levi’s promise ringing through Erwin’s mind.

_And when I die, I will die in front of you._

* * *

**Just wanted to wish a warm welcome to[levixerwin](http://levixerwin.tumblr.com/). Welcome back! I hope you’re feeling better!**


End file.
